memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Soyuz class
|operator = Starfleet |active = 23rd century |image2 = USS Bozeman, aft.jpg |caption2 = Aft view }} The Soyuz-class was a type of Federation starship that was in service with Starfleet during the late 23rd century. The class was retired by the late-2280s. ( ) External design The class design was based on the single hull configuration that was employed by the . Mounted on the underside of the primary hull were two nacelle pylons connected to the warp nacelles. The aft section featured an enlarged tail section that protruded out behind the ship, surrounded on either side by its dual shuttlebays. Above either nacelle were mounted outboard sensor pods. ( ) Internal design Main bridge The Soyuz-class bridge shared a similar floor plan with contemporary Federation starships of its era. Located in the front was the ship's viewscreen, with the captain's chair located near the center of the bridge. A stand-up console is located on the rear starboard side between the captain and the railing that separates the center of the bridge from the rear wall, which has various systems stations located along it. ( ) battle bridge, which was, in turn, a redress of the refit bridge. One unique detail of this redress is the inclusion of the specially created MSDs designed especially for this class.}} Ships commissioned * (NCC-1941) Appendices Appearances * Background information According to the script, the design for the Soyuz-class was simply described as "clearly an older style starship." It is noted in several reference books, including the , the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, and the Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, that it was originally hoped that a new design could be developed for the Soyuz-class Bozeman, whereas, it was also suggested to make the ship a 1960s-era, pre-movie vessel. Unfortunately, budget demands put an end to that when the costs of creating and filming ships, props and costumes began to add up. As a result, the art department was asked to modify the already existing miniature from , minus the roll bar and with new sensor turrets, docking port and bridge. A preliminary idea for this "new" Soyuz design, was a modification of the Reliant, dated , drawn by Mike Okuda on an image of the Miranda-class USS Courageous (NCC-1861), photocopied from the fan publication, Ships of the Star Fleet, Volume One. The final modifications were made by Okuda and Greg Jein. This design change of the ship also changed the era from which USS Bozeman originates. Instead of pre-movie TOS era ship it became a movie era ship which get lost in the anomaly between TMP and TWoK movies. According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia (3rd ed., p. 457), "the class was named for the Russian spacecraft that shuttled cosmonauts up to the space station." The name "Soyuz" (Союз) means "union" in the Russian language. For further information on the studio model, see: ''Miranda''-class studio model External link * de:Soyuz-Klasse fr:Classe Soyuz ja:ソユーズ級 sv:Soyuzklass Category:Federation starship classes